


imysm

by thaounatural



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaounatural/pseuds/thaounatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keep this between us.”</p><p>"Keep what?”</p><p>"I miss you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	imysm

”So, how was Law of the Jungle?"

“What?”

It was a normal evening, after Eunwoo went back from Law of the Jungle, and they all were having a free night because Eunwoo's trip was long, and he deserved at least one night to rest well. The members were watching TV or something, and Moonbin was helping Eunwoo to clean up some stuff.

Moonbin has to say, he was really curious about Eunwoo's trip. He stayed up late that night to pack his stuff, to read about the tribe and everyone and the place. That even made Moonbin feel a little bit down. It's just a little bit, he is not that selfish. Moonbin knew how excited he was for the trip, because that night, instead of sleep well right away, Eunwoo climbed up to the where he sleep, hugged him from behind and whispered, with excitement and also nervous.

"I'm really worried. I can't sleep."

A small smile spread over Moonbin's face, he turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Why worried? You've prepared everything real good."

“But still.”

Moonbin knows Eunwoo long enough, maybe too long to know exactly reason why would he be worried that much. It's not actually a reason, it's just because Eunwoo is that kind of people. He is always worried about everything, has detailed plans, thinks a lots, and tries a lots. That's what make Moonbin complete perfectly, because sometime he is a little messy.

Moonbin hugged him back and said:

"Don't be. You'll do well. You are ASTRO's Cha Eunwoo!"

 

After that they chatted a little more and fell asleep. Moonbin was satisfied. Maybe Eunwoo too.

"I asked you, how was Law of the Jungle?"

"It was fun. Everyone treated me well. I told you guys everything." - Eunwoo was not even bother to turn around. He was too busy cleaning up, because he was not home for a couple of days and that couple of days Moonbin was the only one in the room. As I said, Moonbin is a little messy sometimes. And in fact, Eunwoo spent almost three hours telling him and members about the trip.

"I mean.." - Say that out loud was embarrassing. Moonbin shook his head. - "Nevermind. Give me that shirt, I will wash the clothes."

They ended that day like usual, went to bed and tried to sleep. But for Moonbin, it was unusual. He couldn't sleep, and he wasted time staring at the ceiling.

"Bin? Have you slept yet?

Moonbin felt like he shouldn't say anything. Maybe Eunwoo will say something that make him regret tomorrow.

"I know what you mean. I missed you so much."

Or not. Moonbin immediately wanted to go down and hug his boyfriend, but it seems like Eunwoo hasn't finished yet. Maybe keep quiet was better for everything.

"When we ate. The food was great. I wanted members to be there and try it with me. I guess you would want to try it to."

"The first thing in the morning wasn't trying to wake Bin up, so that's not familiar."

“The sea was beautiful.”

"Everyone was so funny and comfortable with me. I have done so many nonsense things. But it was fun after all."

"If the members was there then it would be perfect."

"Especially our Moon Bin.."

Eunwoo wanted to say more, but Moonbin just couldn't keep quiet.

He went down and made Eunwoo scared a little bit.

"I thought you fell asleep."

"I can't. Not when you keep saying cheesy things like that.

"All right." - Eunwoo smiled and moved so Moonbin can have space to lay down. -"I'm sorry I bothered you."

“It's fine.”

Moonbin put Eunwoo's blanket on himself, and hugged his boyfriend.

“Keep this between us.”

"Keep what?”

"I miss you too."

Fin.


End file.
